


7 Days Of Pleasure

by hobikookmins_princess



Series: 7 Days Of Pleasure [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multiple Partners, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikookmins_princess/pseuds/hobikookmins_princess
Summary: You never thought that you would have a sex filled week with your best friends but here you are, in BTS' dorm getting fucked by them





	1. Prologue

I could never have imagined going through what I had went through this past week. I spent the week with my seven best friends known to the world as BTS and I ended up fucking all of them. You’re probably wondering how it happened so let me explain. It all started a few nights ago when I was hanging out at the dorm with the guys watching movies and having a few drinks. The boys were on a break from preparing for a comeback and we decided to have a fun night in. I told myself that I wouldn’t drink too much as I get extremely frisky/horny when I drink but I drank more soju that I had planned on drinking and next thing I know, I was admitting something that I would never have admitted if I was sober.

“Guys I need to admit something and don’t judge me ok?” I asked.

“What is it?” Jungkook asked.

“Lately I have been having fantasies about fucking you guys. I know we are just friends but I can’t help but think about you guys touching me and just have your cocks in my mouth and my tight pussy. Whenever I think about it, I get super horny and I have to touch myself.” I slurred.

The boys looked at me with looks of shock/arousal on their faces. They couldn’t believe what they just heard and it took them a moment to process the information. After a few moments of silence, Namjoon spoke up.  
“Well (y/n) we have an idea. We are going to make your fantasies a reality. For the next seven days you will be staying here with us. Each day you will be fucked by each member starting with me then it will go Jin, Yoongi, Hobi, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook. You down?” He asked.

“Oh I’m so down. This is going to be fun!” I smirked.

“Good. Now go home and get some rest. Pack some clothes for the week and be back here at 6pm so we can start the fun.” Namjoon stated.

“Sounds good to me. Jin can you take me home?” I asked.

“Of course.” Jin replied.

 

I hugged the guys goodbye and Jin took me home. I didn’t bother changing out of my clothes into my pajamas and just crawled into bed and fell asleep. The following day I woke up with a hangover and the sudden realization that this whole week I will be fucking my best friends. After cleaning up my apartment and doing other things, I showered and got dressed and packed my clothes including a few pieces of lingerie and headed back to BTS’ dorm at a quarter to six. I texted the guys to let them know I was there and took a deep breath before stepping inside.

This was going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is up first and he has a few tricks up his sleeve. You thought you knew your best friend but what he does to you would make you see him in a new light

I stepped inside the dorm and the nerves settled in. Tonight was Namjoon’s night and I had a feeling of how aggressive he could be in the bedroom. I sat my bags down at the door and gave each of the guys and sat on the couch. The guys could tell that I was getting a bit nervous about the upcoming events as I really didn’t look at them in the eye.

“(y/n) you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can just call the whole thing off and we can just eat pizza and watch movies.” Jimin said.

“Well we can still do that but I’m not calling this off. I’m going to go through with this because it’s something that I want.” I stated.

“Are you sure? We aren’t forcing you to do this.” Jungkook asked.

“Yes Kook I’m sure. Now can one of you idiots order the pizza now? I’m starving and I need all of the energy that I can get because I know Namjoon is going to tire me out.” I huffed.

The boys laughed and Jin went to order the pizza while the others got plates and drinks. A short time later the pizza arrived and we all plopped in the living room to watch a few movies.

During the middle of the movie I felt a hand on my thigh and travel upward and landed in front of my shorts. I knew right away it was Namjoon and he slipped his hand inside of my shorts and panties and began to rub my clit and slipped a finger inside of my pussy. I was thankful that I had a blanket covering me and that the others were into the movie to notice the lewd act that was going on right in front of them. When Namjoon added another finger, I bit down on my lip and tried not to moan.

“Don’t try to make a sound. If you do I won’t let you cum is that understood?” Namjoon asked whispering in my ear.

“Yes Namjoon I mean sir.” I replied.

“That’s a good girl.” He smirked.

He curled his fingers and he hit my gspot. My vision got blurry as I felt my orgasm build up. I was close to cumming when Namjoon pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. I let out a small sigh and that got the guys’ attention.

“Hey (y/n) you alright?” Taehyung asked.

“Yeah I’m fine just going to call it a night.” I said getting up from the couch and stretching.

“I think I will call it a night too. Night guys” Namjoon said.

The boys looked at us and smirked as we headed towards Namjoon’s room. They knew damn well that we weren’t tired and they knew what was going to happen once we stepped inside and close the door behind us. We stepped inside and I sat on the bed and waited for further instructions from Namjoon. I watched him go through my bag and saw him pull out a crimson see through halter babydoll with a matching thong and placed it next to me.

“Go put this on while I get everything ready.” He instructed.

I went into the bathroom and freshened up a bit then slipped on the outfit that Namjoon picked out for me then walked back out to Namjoon wearing black dress up pants, white collared shirt and a black tie. He had a blindfold in his hand a smirk on his face.

“You look beautiful. Turn around so I can get a full view.” He smirked.

I turned around modeling the outfit for him and felt him stop me from facing him. His hand touched my ass and he gave it a smack before grabbing it.

“Such a pretty ass my little girl has. Are you ready for me to make you feel good?” He asked kissing my neck.

“Y-y-yes sir.” I gulped.

“Good girl. Now I’m going to put this blindfold on you so you can only feel what I’m doing to you. If you behave I will take the blindfold off of you and you will be allowed to watch. Don’t forget what I told you before. If you make a sound not only will you not be allowed to cum, the blindfold will stay on understood?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” I replied.

He smiled and slipped the blindfold on me. He helped me lie down on the bed. I heard him open the bedside table and I heard the clinking sounds of metal. I knew right away that he pulled out handcuffs and I was right when he put both my arms above my head and handcuffed me to the bed. He then opened up my legs and got in between them. He took one of his hands and rubbed the front of my panties making me wetter than I was before. I bit down on my lip as he rubbed me faster. He stopped and pulled my panties off and let out a groan.

“Such a pretty pussy you have. You’re all nice and wet for daddy.” He grinned.

He took two of his fingers and opened up the outer folds of my pussy. He bent down and took my legs and put them on his shoulders and gave my pussy kitten lick. He didn’t miss any spots and ate me as if I was his last meal.

“You taste so good baby girl. I bet you taste even better when you cum.” He hummed.

He continued his attack on my pussy by slipping two fingers inside and hitting my gspot. He curled them and fingered me faster. I bit down on my lip and felt my orgasm rising.

“You want to cum? Does my pretty baby girl want to cum all over my fingers?” He asked.

“Yes sir! Please let me cum!” I panted.

“Oh that’s too bad. You can’t cum yet. I’m not done with you.” He hissed.

He got up off of the bed and undressed. He then got back on the bed and in between my legs. He took the head of his cock at my entrance. I felt a chill go through my body as he slipped just the tip inside then pulled out and rubbed it on my clit.

“Ready for daddy’s cock?” He asked.

I couldn’t answer so I just shook my head and Namjoon wasn’t happy with that.

“Use your words baby girl. Are you ready for my cock or not?” He growled.

“Yes sir! I’m ready for your cock.” I replied.

Namjoon smirked at my reply and slipped his cock deep inside my pussy and he let out a loud moan. He started pumping slowly, teasing me with each thrust. He took one of my legs and put it on his shoulder and started to speed up a bit.

“Look at you taking my cock so well like the good little slut you are. You want to watch me fuck you?” He grunted.

“Yes sir! Please let me watch you fuck me.” I answered.

He stopped thrusting and took the blindfold off of me. He pecked my lips and thrusted into me faster and harder. It was getting tougher to hold back my moans and Namjoon noticed it.

“Since you have been good, I’m going to take the cuffs and blindfold off of you and I’m going to allow you to moan.” He said.

He pulled out of me and went to grab the handcuff keys off of the bedside table. He took the handcuffs off of me then the blindfold and put those away. He climbed back on top of me and kissed my lips before slipping his cock deep inside me.

“Moan for me (y/n). Let the others know how good I’m fucking you.” He hissed.

“FUCK NAMJOON YES! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD IN MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!” I moaned loudly.

He picked up his speed as he was getting close to his orgasm. He took his free hand and rubbed my clit with his thumb bringing me close to my orgasm as well.

“You can cum right now. Be a good girl and cum all over daddy’s cock.” He grunted.

“Namjoon...SHIT NAMJOON!” I yelled as I came.

“Oh shit baby that’s it. Fuck you feel so good.” He groaned.

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me deeply as we both rode out our orgasms. Our tongues battled for dominance as he thrusted a few more times, overstimulating me. He pulled out and laid next to me catching our breaths.

“Wow Joon I didn’t think you would be the dominant type.” I smiled.

“Well you should know that I’m full of surprises baby.” He chuckled.

I got up from the bed and grabbed proper pajamas and underwear and walked to the bathroom. I showered and slipped on the giant t-shirt that I brought to wear and crawled into bed. Namjoon showered afterwards and crawled into bed. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep. I was looking forward to tomorrow and seeing what Jin had up his sleeve.


	3. Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought Namjoon was wild, just wait until Jin gets a hold of you..

I woke up with Namjoon’s arm wrapped around me and feeling a bit sore. I carefully removed it from around my waist and snuck out of the bedroom to hunt down something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and ate while replaying what went down the night before and looking at the marks all over my arms/legs and smirking. I finished my cereal and went to wash it out and humming to myself. I was so in my own little world that I didn’t notice Jin walking into the kitchen. I felt him give me a back hug and I screamed and almost elbowed him in the face.

“Shh (y/n) you are going to wake up the others! It’s just me!” Jin said.

“What the fuck Jin you scared the shit out of me!” I gasped trying to catch my breath.

“Sorry about that. So how was your night with Namjoon? I see he left some marks on you.” He asked looking at the marks all over my thighs and neck.

“Oh it was um good. Real good.” I blushed.

I turned around to walk back to the living room after putting my clean bowl and spoon away when I felt Jin grab my arm. I turned around to protest when Jin bent me over the counter top and pinned me there.

“Jin what are you doing?” I asked.

“Just showing you that I’m better than Namjoon. Now just relax.” He smirked.

He slowly pulled up the bottom of my shirt and slid off my panties. He planted kisses on my bare ass before giving it a firm smack. I let out a small whimper as he took one of his fingers and slid it over my wet slit.

“Already so wet for me huh? You like being spanked?” He asked.

“Mhm.” I replied.

“Not a good answer. Use your words baby.” He stated.

“Yes Jin I love being spanked.” I whimpered.

“Good girl.” He grinned.

He pulled down his pajama pants and underwear and took the head of his cock and gently rubbed it along my entrance before putting it in in and slowly pumping at a slow pace. He took my arms and put them behind my back holding them down with his own.

“Jin please go faster.” I begged.

“You want me to fuck you over the counter top? Or should I eat you out on the table so I can look at your pretty face when you cum?” He hissed.

“It could be both for all I care. Just fuck me.” I cried.

He chuckled and started going faster. It was quiet other than the sounds of skin slapping together and the occasional moan. Jin moved one of his hands and smacked my ass again but harder this time. The knot in my stomach began to form and all I wanted to do was cum. I was reaching my climax when Jin pulled out and released my hands and helping me stand up.

“I’m not done with you yet baby. Get on the table and open up your legs. I’m a little bit hungry.” He smirked.  
I walked over to the table and sat on it waiting to see what Jin was about to do. He walked over to the table and pulled me closer to the edge of the table. He got on his knees and ran his tongue all over my clit and slipped two fingers inside me, scissoring them.

“Let me know when you are getting close. I want you to cum on my face.” Jin commanded.

I had both of my hands in his hair as he continued his attack on me. My body started to get cold and the knot in my stomach started to become undone.

“Jin...I’m gonna fucking cum!” I whined

He took out his fingers and ate me out as if he was super desperate. I pulled on his hair super hard and rolled my hips, riding his face as I came. I looked up at Jin with a dazed look on my face. He licked his lips and his fingers clean and he had a proud look on his face.

“You taste so damn good baby but now it’s my turn. Get on your knees like a good girl and suck my cock.” He ordered.

I hopped off of the table and got on my knees in front of Jin who was smiling. I grabbed the base of his cock and pumped it slowly while giving the tip of it a kiss.

“Stop teasing me already and put your mouth on it. Suck me dry.” He hissed.

“I took his cock in my mouth and began to suck. I hollowed out my cheeks and felt Jin grab my hair and started fucking my mouth making me deep throat him.

“That’s a good girl. Swallow my cock…fuck your mouth feels so good.” He groaned.

I had my hands on both of his thighs and rubbed them as he fucked my mouth faster. His moans started to become high pitched as his orgasm was getting closer.

“Shit I’m almost there. You ready for my cum?” He asked.

I looked at him with smiling eyes to let him know that I was ready. His head went back and he let out a loud moan as he released inside of my mouth. I swallowed all of it and smiled up at him. He helped me up and I went to retrieve my panties. Jin just finished putting on his pajama pants when we heard the voices of the others heading towards the kitchen.

“Morning (y/n) and Jin. How long were you guys up?” Hoseok asked.

“Oh um well for a while now.” I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jungkook take his bowl of cereal and started to place it on the table. I started to freak out.

“JUNGKOOK DON’T PLACE YOUR BOWL ON THE TABLE!” I shouted.

“Wait why not? It doesn’t look dirty to me.” He replied.

“Just go eat in the living room or something while I clean the table real quick.” I said.

The others looked at each other and chuckled while I went to grab the cleaning supplies and cleaned the table. They clearly figured out what happened on the table and I could hear them roasting Jin in the living room.

“Seriously Jin on the table?! You know we eat there.” Jimin huffed.

“Yeah that’s just gross. I think I won’t be eating there for a long time.” Taehyung gagged.

“You know I can hear you idiots right? It’s clean now so shut up and stop being dramatic.” I snapped.

After cleaning the table I showered and got dressed and hung out with the boys for the rest of the day. We ate and I got to watch them practice for a show that was in a few months. I couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the week would be like. Two down, five to go.


	4. Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a movie Yoongi finds out about one of your kinks and uses it during your session. Things start to get even hotter when a member comes home early and catches the two of you in his bed

It has been a little bit of a slow day so far. I just lounged around the dorm with the boys just watching TV and hanging out. I was still tired from yesterday’s events but it was worth it. A few moments later the boys got bored and wanted to get out and do something but I wasn’t feeling up for it.

“I think I’m just going to stay here and take a nap or something. You guys go on ahead though.” I said.

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asked.

“I’m positive. Just make sure you bring me back some of my favorite ice cream on your way home.” I replied.

“Yeah I’m going to stay behind too and keep her company. Have fun though.” Yoongi said.

The boys looked at each other and smirked. They knew the real reason why Yoongi wanted to stay behind with me and it wasn’t just to “keep me company.”

“Well see you guys soon. Try not to have too much fun.” Jungkook winked.

After the boys left I got up from the couch and stretched a bit then walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I walked back to the couch and sat next to Yoongi who was watching a movie.

“So how are you feeling?” He asked.

“Not super sore anymore but I’m fine. I appreciate the concern though.” I smiled patting his thigh.

“Yeah um no problem.” Yoongi coughed

It was kind of cute seeing Yoongi get flustered at my little sign of affection. An hour into the movie a very intense sex scene came on. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t getting a bit turned on. In the scene the girl was getting choked as she was getting fucked and I could feel myself getting wet. I had to cross my legs and try to control my breathing so Yoongi wouldn’t suspect things. I let out the breath that I was holding in but it came out as a moan and I saw Yoongi look at me out of the corner of my eye. I had been caught.

“You’re turned on by this aren’t you?” He asked.

“Um I don’t know what you’re talking about Yoongi.” I answered taking a sip of my water.

“It’s ok if you are. You want to be choked like she is while getting fucked don’t you?” He hissed in my ear.

“Y-y-yes Yoongi.” I replied.

Yoongi turned off the movie and stood up. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the bedrooms. I was confused when we passed by his bedroom and walked into Jimin’s room.

“Um why are we in Jimin’s room?” I asked.

“Because I want to fuck you on his bed. He owes me a new watch after breaking it so as revenge I’m gonna make you squirt all over his sheets.” He smirked.

I looked at Yoongi and his eyes screamed pure lust. He pulled me close to him roughly and pressed his lips against mine. He reached for the waistline of my shorts and pulled down leaving me in my lace purple panties and my white shirt.

“Take off your shirt then lie down on the bed.” He instructed.

I took off my shirt and went to take off my bra when Yoongi stopped me.

“No leave it on. I want to take it off myself.” He smirked.

I laid down on the bed and watched Yoongi take off his pants and shirt then crawled on the bed and opened up my legs. He kissed my inner thighs and kissed the front of my soaked panties.

“Oh fuck Yoongi please. Please use your tongue on me.” I begged.

He smiled at me before using his teeth to take off my panties. He slipped a finger inside me and began to finger me slowly.

“God that pretty pussy of yours is so wet for me. I bet you taste so good.” He hummed.

He took out his finger and licked it clean before he opened up my legs wider and gave my pussy a quick lick before opening up my folds and sticking his tongue inside me and taking his thumb and rubbing my clit.

“Oh fuck Yoongi your tongue feels so fucking good.” I moaned pulling on his hair.

Yoongi stopped eating me out and got on his knees. He took two of his fingers and slipped them inside me. I hissed a bit as his fingers stretched me out and he started to finger me at a rapid pace. My orgasm was getting closer and my moans started to get louder and louder.

“OH FUCK YOONGI I’M CUMMING” I groaned.

“Cum for me (y/n) squirt all over my fingers and the bed.” He cooed.

“HMMM YOONGI! OH SHIT BABY!” I moaned as I came all over Yoongi’s fingers and the bed. 

Yoongi licked his lips as he watched my body convulse as my orgasm took over my body. Once I calmed down he lifted me up and took off my bra and helped me lay back down. He got up off the bed and took off his boxers and began stroking himself in front of me. The sight in front of me was so sexy I started to moan and took one of my fingers and slowly rubbed my clit.

“You want my cock so badly don’t you? You want me to make you cum again?” He asked.

“Yoongi please... please make me cum with your cock.” I begged.

He chuckled and got in between my legs. He took the tip of his cock and quickly pushed it inside me. He thrusted into me at a rapid pace and took one of his hands and placed on my neck and turned me on even more.

“You like it when I choke you as my cock is deep inside you don’t you?” He growled.

“Oh fuck yes! Harder Yoongi please fuck me harder.” I panted.

We were way into our sex session that we didn’t hear the front door open then close. The sound of footsteps got closer to the bedroom and then the door opened.

“Ugh Yoongi seriously?! Why are you fucking (y/n) on my bed and messing up my sheets?!” Jimin asked.

“You broke my watch so this is just revenge Jimin.” Yoongi snapped.

“Well if you are going to fuck her in my bed, can I at least taste her?” Jimin asked.

“Oh no. Wait until your turn.” Yoongi huffed.

“Wait a minute. Yoongi this could work out. Just let him eat me out for a bit then you can go back to fucking me.” I suggested.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pulled out and sat next to me on the bed. Jimin took off his jacket and got in between my legs. He gave my pussy a soft kiss before sticking out his tongue and started to eat me out.

“Mm you taste so good (y/n). So sweet.” Jimin groaned.

“Oh fuck Jimin keep going.” I moaned pulling his hair.

Yoongi started stroking himself as he watched Jimin eating me out. Jimin was a master with his tongue and it was bringing me close to my second orgasm.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum! Oh god Jimin!” I gasped rolling my hips.

Yoongi got up from the bed and pushed Jimin out of the way. He got back in between my legs and thrusted himself back inside me. He placed his hand back on my neck and started thrusting at a fast speed. I saw Jimin undo his pants and pulled out his cock and started to stroke himself. He got up from his spot and sat next to me on the bed and stroked himself faster. The knot in my stomach started to come undone and I knew that Yoongi was close too.

“OH FUCKING SHIT I’M GONNA CUM!” I moaned loudly.

“I’m cumming too baby. Cum for me” Yoongi growled.

“Mm fuck I’m cumming too. Let me cum all over that beautiful chest of yours.” Jimin moaned.

I let out a loud moan as I came for the second time that night and Yoongi pulled out and he and Jimin came all on my chest. As I laid there trying to catch my breath, Jimin kissed the top of my forehead and went to take a shower and Yoongi grabbed a towel to clean me up with. We both quickly got dressed and took the soiled bed sheets and put them in the hamper. We walked back in the living room and sat on the couch just as the rest of the boys walked inside.

“So have fun you two?” Namjoon asked.

Yoongi and I looked at each other for a moment and shared a smile. If they only knew...


	5. Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw him as your best friend who was a giant ray of sunshine. But even he has a dark side and he’s willing to show you

I needed to get out of the dorm so I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt and decided to head to the studio that I dance at to just dance and release some steam. I was half way out the door when I was stopped by Hoseok.

“Hey where are you going?” He asked.

“I just need to get out a bit so I’m heading to the dance studio. You can tag along if you want to.” I offered.

“Sure! Just let me change real quick and then we can go.” Hoseok smiled.

I sat on the couch and looked through my phone while I waited for Hoseok. He came out a few minutes later and grabbed two water bottles before we headed out to the dance studio. A few minutes later we arrived at our destination and I put down my belongings and walked over to the stereo and turned on the music and started to stretch and warm up.

Once I was warmed up I turned on my dancing playlist and put it on shuffle. The opening notes of So Excited by Janet Jackson blasted through the speakers and I just let myself get lost in the music. I did the routine that a friend and I choreographed for a show we had a few months ago and Hoseok looked like he enjoyed it quite a bit.

“That was amazing! You did so well!” Hoseok grinned.

“Thanks Hobi. I worked hard on it and I’m so proud that it came out well.” I said.

“I just had an idea though. Why don’t we choreograph something together?” Hoseok suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea! Let’s pick a song and then get to work.” I agreed.

After spending twenty minutes trying to pick a song, we finally agreed to dance to Push by Enrique Iglesias. We listened to the song a few times before working out the moves. I always loved dancing with Hoseok because it was like we were in sync with our moves. Since the song was a bit on the sensual/hip hop side, we decided to make our moves match that feeling. We danced for hours polishing the moves and correcting any mistakes that we made. I was starting to feel a bit out of breath so I decided to take a break.

I cracked open my water bottle and took a swig of it before sitting on the floor to catch my breath.

“We make a great team don’t we?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah we do. I love dancing with you. It’s always so much fun!” I replied.

“It is. Dancing with you is the best thing ever.” Hoseok said, grabbing my hand.

I felt a chill go down my spine. Maybe it was the underlying sexual tension between us or maybe I could have deep feelings for him. I shook those feelings off and quickly got up.

“Hey let’s do the dance one more time and then we can go grab some lunch or something.” I suggested.

“Sounds good to me!” Hoseok said.

It got hot so I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor, leaving me in just my sweatpants and my white sports bra. I looked up at Hoseok who looked he had a bit of lust in his eyes. I smirked and walked to the stereo and turned the song back on and walked back to my position. As we did the routine, we got to the part where we face each other as we rolled our hips. My breathing got heavy when I looked up at him and he bit his lower lip. His hands glided up my body until he reached the sides of my face. He leans in and pecks my lips a few times before kissing me hungrily.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back and felt him walk backwards, pushing me against the mirror. He left kisses down my body and pushed up my sports bra. When he reached my sweatpants, he pulled them down along with my underwear and gave my now wet pussy a soft kiss.

“Oh fuck Hoseok.” I gasped, putting my hand on top of his head.

He quickly grabbed my wrist and firmly put it back against the mirror and looked at me with anger in his eyes.

“If you touch me again you will not be allowed to cum and I will get up and leave understood?” Hoseok growled.

“Yes Hoseok.” I answered.

“Uh uh. That’s not my name princess. Answer me correctly.” Hoseok demanded, lightly slapping my pussy.

“Mm yes daddy.” I moaned.

“Good girl.” Hoseok smirked.

He took one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder then placed his tongue on my pussy. His tongue felt so good but all that could come out was short gasps.

“I don’t hear you enjoying yourself princess. Maybe I should just stop and walk away.” Hoseok said.

He took my leg off of his shoulder and stood up. He went to grab his stuff and started to head towards the door.

“Daddy wait. Don’t go. I need you so badly. Please stay.” I begged.

He turned around and had a cocky look on his face. He put his stuff back down and headed back towards me. He got close to me and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

“If I stay, are you going to be a good girl and moan for me?” He asked.

“I will moan for you daddy I promise.” I replied.

“Good.” He smiled, kissing me.

He slipped my sweatpants and underwear off leaving me in just my sports bra. He stood back and took off his shirt, pants and underwear. He had such a gorgeous body and looking at him stroking his hard cock made me even wetter. He walked towards me, biting his lower lip and stroking himself faster and I started to get nervous.

“Look how hard you make me princess. I’m gonna stretch you out so well.” He hissed.

He pushed me down so I was on my knees and was face to face with his cock.

“Suck on my cock princess. If you do well I just might let you cum first.” He demanded.

I took his cock and placed it inside my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked slowly, which made Hoseok unhappy. Without warning he placed his hands on my head and thrusted deep inside my mouth making me choke around his cock.

“That’s it princess choke on my cock like the dirty little slut you are.” He moaned.

Hearing those words come out of his mouth turned me on so much. Seeing Hoseok being dominate was the sexiest thing ever and I needed him to fuck me right now. Once he was satisfied, he took his cock out of my mouth and helped me stand up. He took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist then took his free hand and slipped his cock deep inside me and thrusted slowly.

“You are so fucking tight princess. The others must have not fucked you good enough hm?” He hummed.

“N-N-no they didn’t daddy. I need you to fuck me better than they did.” I whimpered.

“Oh I plan on doing that.” He chuckled.

He started thrusting into me at a rapid pace and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He hit my gspot and I let out a loud moan.

“Is that your spot? Tell me.” He groaned thrusting harder hitting my spot again.

“Oh fuck daddy yes that’s my spot. Please don’t stop.” I cried out.

He let out a laugh and went even faster, making sure that he kept hitting my spot. I could feel my orgasm getting closer and I clenched around him.

“Are you gonna cum?” He asked.

“Yes! Oh my god I’m gonna fucking cum.” I replied.

He stopped his movements and pulled out. I whimpered at the empty feeling and he then turned me around so I was facing the mirror and he bent me over, making me put my hands on the mirror. Without warning he slammed his cock deep inside me and dug his nails into my hips.

“Look at yourself. You’re taking my cock so well and you look so pretty getting fucked.” He moaned.

I looked in the mirror and saw my mouth half opened and Hoseok had his head thrown back as he thrusted faster and faster. The sounds of skin slapping and our moans filled the air and I could feel myself getting closer to my orgasm again and I know Hoseok was close too.

“Daddy’s gonna cum. Oh fuck princess cum with me.” Hoseok moaned.

I clenched around him and let out a loud moan. I came so hard that my legs started to shake and my body just got weak. Hoseok let out a growl as he came and slowed down his movements as we both rode out our orgasms. He pulled out and we both collapsed against the mirror. We looked at each other and started laughing.

“Wow. That was amazing. I have no words right now.” I laughed, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was something else. Now let’s get dressed and get out of here. I’m hungry.” He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

We both stood up and got dressed. We gathered up our stuff and headed out the dance studio and walked to the restaurant that was a few blocks away. After lunch we headed back to the dorm and saw that the others were watching a movie.

“Well you guys were out for a long time. What did you guys do?” Yoongi asked.

“We just danced for a bit then we went to go eat. It was nice.” I replied.

“Is that all you did?” Jungkook asked.

“You are so nosy Jungkook! Just shut up and watch the movie.” Hoseok snapped.

“Well while you idiots argue, I’m gonna go take a quick shower.” I said.

Hoseok smacked my ass as I walked past him and I gave him a smirk. Today was indeed a good day.


	6. Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend Jimin was so pure, so innocent..or so you thought

My sex week with the boys were slowly winding down and the boys were tiring me out. The others had left to go to do something so I was left alone; or so I thought. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and washed my hair. I quickly hopped out and started to blow dry my hair. As I was blow drying my hair, I started to sing one of my favorite songs by the boys which was Rain. I was singing the chorus when I could have sworn I heard someone harmonizing with me. I looked up and jumped a bit when I looked in the mirror and saw Jimin standing in the doorframe, smiling and singing along with me.

“Oh my god Jimin you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing back so early?” I asked.

“I had forgotten something so I came back to get it. But I was distracted by the beautiful voice of an angel. Why you didn’t tell us that you can sing?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It’s just something that I kept to myself.” I shrugged, tying up my hair.

“Well I think that you shouldn’t. You really do have a beautiful voice.” Jimin smiled.

I couldn’t help the blush that started to appear on my cheeks. Hearing that from Jimin meant a lot to me. I would always have people tell me that I sang too much or that I need to shut up. Those type of comments killed my self-esteem and because of them, I started to keep quiet and would only sing when I was by myself. But Jimin’s comment gave me a confidence boost. I was very thankful for that and it made me feel good.

“Thanks. That really means a lot to me.” I said, giving him a small smile.

“You’re very welcome.” Jimin said, running his fingers through his hair.

God he looked so hot when he would do that. His hair looked so soft and I wanted to run my fingers through it... or pull on it. I shook those thoughts out of my mind and put my hair up in a bun then sat on the toilet seat and grabbed my favorite lotion and started to put it on my body. I looked up and saw Jimin staring at me and biting his lower lip as if he was getting turned on by me doing a simple task. I gave him a smirk as I looked at him dead in the eyes.

“Jimin don’t you have to be somewhere? Or are you distracted by the fact that I’m naked underneath this towel?” I questioned.

“Oh right. Let me grab that thing so I can head back out.” Jimin said, clearing his throat.

He turned around to leave and I saw a glimpse of the tent that had formed in his jeans. He was hard and I wanted to make him feel good. I got up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

“Jimin wait.” I said.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I should be asking you that. Look down Chim.” I smirked.

He looked down and saw what was wrong. He blushed a bit and hid his face in his hands.

“Hey no need to be embarrassed. I can take care of it if you let me.” I whispered, rubbing the front of his jeans.

He let out a whine and licked his lips and his eyes had nothing but lust in them. He leaned against the door for support and I took my free hand and undid my towel and let it drop to the floor.

“Is that what you want baby boy? You want me to make you feel good?” I asked.

“Oh fuck yes please. Please make me feel good.” He whimpered.

I let out a chuckle and pecked his lips before I got on my knees in front of him. I undid his belt and slowly unzipped his pants and slid those off along with his boxers. I grabbed the base of his cock and ran my tongue all over it teasing him.

“Stop teasing me. Please suck me off.” He whimpered.

“Uh uh no whining baby boy. Ask me properly and I just might give you what you want.” I stated.

“Please suck me off. I need your mouth around my cock so badly.” He begged.

“Good boy.” I smirked.

I took his entire cock and placed it in my mouth. I felt him grab my hair and pulled on it as I sucked on it faster and faster hollowing out my cheeks. I could taste the precum on my tongue and it was so good. I looked up at him and he looked like an angel with his mouth opened letting out moan after moan and his other hand was in his hair. He still had his shirt and jacket on and it was kind of hot. I took his cock out and stood up and pressed my lips against his. His hands grabbed my ass as we made out and I let out a moan when he squeezed it.

“Oh fuck Jimin please fuck me. Be a good boy and make me cum.” I panted.

He pulled away and gave me his famous smirk before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to his bedroom. He put me down on his bed and quickly took off his shirt and jacket and climbed on the bed, hovering me.

“You look so beautiful. I’m going to make you cum so hard.” He hissed.

He took one of his fingers and slipped it inside me and fingered me slowly before taking it out and placing it in front of my mouth.

“Suck on it angel. You’re so wet for me.” He smiled.

I opened up my mouth and he put his finger in my mouth. I sucked it clean and he let out a moan.

“Oh fuck. Your baby boy is going to fuck you so good.” He groaned.

Without warning he took his cock and thrusted it deep inside me hitting my spot. He was fucking me so hard and so fast as if the world was going to end.

“Aah fuck Jimin harder! Please fuck me harder!” I groaned.

He grinded his hips into mine as he fucked me harder. I left scratches on his back as he bent down to leave hickeys all over my neck and chest. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to heaven and my body was going numb.

“Jimin...Jimin oh fuck I’m gonna cum!” I moaned.

“Cum for your baby boy. Oh fuck I’m cumming too!” He groaned.

The dorm was full of sounds of us letting out loud moans as we both came and rode out our orgasms. He slipped out of me and laid next to me panting.

“Holy fuck Jimin that was...wow.” I smiled.

“I know. It was pretty great but I should shower before I head back.” Jimin chuckled.

“I should shower again. Round 2 in the shower?” I asked.

“Oh you know it.” Jimin grinned.

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the bathroom where we had round 2 in the shower. He was late meeting back up with the others but he didn’t really care. He was having too much fun with me.


	7. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to enjoy a night out with the guys, but you find yourself in trouble when you try to seduce Taehyung in front of the others

It was a nice evening so the guys and I decided to go out to dinner. I wanted to turn heads so I decided to wear a super cute short black dress with black heels. I did my hair in loose curls and did natural and wore my favorite red lipstick. As much as I didn’t want to keep the guys waiting for me, turning into a total sex goddess was a process. I put on my favorite body spray and looked at myself in the mirror one last time and fixed anything that was out of place.

“HEY ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?! WE’RE STARVING!” Jungkook yelled.

“YELL AT ME AGAIN JEON JUNGKOOK AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!” I shouted back.

I heard the guys laughing and I let out a giggle as I grabbed my purse and walked into the living room. As soon as I in view of the boys, I looked up at them and saw their mouths drop to the floor.

“What? You guys are acting like you have never seen me in a dress before.” I laughed.

“We have it’s just...you look hot.” Namjoon said.

“Why thank you now can we go? I’m fucking hungry.” I said.

The boys didn’t say anything so I just walked to the door and opened it. I turned around and gave them a smirk.

“Oh and you may want to close your mouths. Don’t want to catch flies now.” I giggled.

That shook the boys out of their thoughts and they followed me out of the dorm. A few moments later we arrived at the restaurant and we were all seated and talking with each other. I was seated next to Taehyung and was in deep conversation with him. He was looking pretty good tonight and I was totally loving all of the attention that he was giving me. Throughout dinner Taehyung and I kept playing footsies under the table but I had a few glasses of wine and I was feeling a bit brave. I placed one of my hands on his thigh and started to rub it a bit as I continued the conversation that I was having with Jungkook. I could feel him shift a bit so I decided to be a bit bold and moved my hand up his thigh until I reached the front of his pants. I slowly rubbed it a bit and felt Taehyung grab my arm.

“Just what do you think that you are doing?” Taehyung whispered in my ear.

“I’m not doing anything Tae Tae. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I smiled.

At that moment he took my hand off of his crotch and stood up from his seat. He excused himself to go get some fresh air and everyone else was confused.

“What’s up with Tae? He looked upset or something.” Jin said.

“Beats me. I can go check on him.” I offered.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the front of the restaurant looking for Taehyung. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me inside of the bathroom. I started to yell when I was turned around and saw that it was Taehyung that grabbed me.

“Taehyung what the hell are you doing?!” I yelled.

“Be quiet. You don’t want to be caught now do you?” He hissed in my ear, locking the bathroom door behind us.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion but that went away when Taehyung pressed his lips against mine and put his hands around my waist. 

“So you think you could just tease me like that in front of our friends and get away with it?” He asked.

“N-no sir.” I answered.

He took one of his hands and reached underneath my dress and discovered that not only did I decide not to wear any underwear, but I was already soaking wet.

“Not wearing any panties I see. You’re such a filthy girl baby.” He smirked.

He hiked up my dress and stood back and just looked at me. He licked and bit his lower lip as he undid his belt. The sound of his belt being undone and the noise of him pulling down his zipper rang in my ears.

He pulled down his pants and underwear and I let out a gasp. He was huge and the head of his cock was wet with precum. He walked towards me stroking himself and I moaned at the sight.

“You look so fucking beautiful baby. I want you to do something for me though.” He said.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked.

“I want you to touch yourself in front of me. Show me how you make yourself feel good.” He ordered.

I took one of my hands and slipped it in between my legs. I took one of my fingers and slipped it inside me and fingered myself and rubbed my clit with my thumb.

“You look so beautiful baby. Put another finger inside of you and go faster.” He demanded.

I did what I was told and bit my lower lip to stop myself from moaning loudly. I looked up at Taehyung who was stroking himself faster and had a fucked out look on his face. I hit my gspot and started to rub myself faster. My legs started to shake as my orgasm started to rise.

“Mm I’m cumming!” I gasped.

Taehyung stopped what he was doing and walked towards me. He pulled out my fingers and took my leg and put it around his waist. He wasted no time and rammed his cock deep inside me and let out a growl in my ear.

“You like when I stretch your tight little pussy out? You like it when I’m deep inside you?” He grunted.

“Oh fuck Tae yes! Your cock feels so good!” I moaned loudly.

I could feel myself getting closer to my orgasm and I could barely get words out. I let out a loud moan and Taehyung kissed me deeply to keep me quiet.

“Cum for me like the good girl you are. Don’t hold back.” He smirked.

“OH FUCK TAE! OH MY GOD!” I sobbed, cumming hard.

Taehyung came a few moments later then pulled out. We quickly fixed ourselves and walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. When we joined the others they had knowing looks on their faces.

“Yes Tae and I fucked in the bathroom shut up.” I snapped, finishing the rest of my food.

The boys laughed and the rest of the evening went smoothly. I ended up sleeping really well that night all thanks to Taehyung.


	8. Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tag along with Jungkook to dance rehearsal for a upcoming event but things quickly turned on the sexy side when the two of you are joined by two other members

I wanted to stay in and just relax with everyone on my last day of my week with the guys but instead I was dragged to dance rehearsal with Jungkook, Hoseok and Jimin. They had been working on a dance routine for an upcoming fan event and they wanted to show me what they were working on.

“Why am I even here? I’m going to be at the event anyway so I could watch it then.” I huffed, sitting against the mirror.

“Well we wanted to give you a preview of what we’re going to do so just sit back, enjoy yourself and stop complaining.” Jungkook said, smirking.

“Oh my god Jungkook you make me want to hit you sometimes.” I snapped, rolling my eyes.

Sometimes I questioned myself why I was friends with Jungkook in the first place. Whenever I was around him, he would always bug me or mess with me as if he had no life. All that aside, he was pretty attractive. He had a boyish charm/look that everyone loved and my friends won’t shut up about. I liked him and I knew that my turn with him was coming, but I just didn’t know when it would happen.

I pulled out my phone and started to play a game while we waited for Hoseok and Jimin to arrive. I had always loved watching the three of them dance together and I was told that this performance was going to be amazing. A few moments later Jimin and Hoseok walked into the studio and placed their water bottles down and started to warm up. As they were doing so, I was thinking about the last time I was here. It was with Hoseok and we had an amazing time dancing and doing other things. I saw a side of him that day that I would have never thought I would get a chance to see. I shook the sexual thoughts I began to have out of my mind when I heard Jimin say my name.

“Hey you ok? What were you thinking about?” He asked.

“Oh nothing just about how great this dance performance is going to be.” I lied.

Jimin looked at me as if he sort of believed me and the three men got into position and started to go over the first dance routine that was a part of the performance. They performed it with such ease and made it look like as if it was the easiest routine ever when it wasn’t.

Then it was time for them to go over the second dance. I knew that I was about to see some sexy moves as the opening of Take You Down by Chris Brown blasted out of the speakers. When the moves started to get sexier, I had to focus on my breathing and not at the fact that three of the sexiest guys on the planet were bumping and grinding in front of me. I had never wanted to be a floor or a stage so badly in all of my life. After running through it a few times, the boys sat next to me to take a breather before working on the last dance of their routine.

“So what do you think so far?” Jungkook asked.

“Good... really good.” I replied.

“Just good?” Hoseok asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Ok ok fine. It was great. I really think your fans are going to lose their shit when they see this. Especially the second dance. I think panties will be dropping that night.” I giggled.  
The guys laughed at my comment and got back up to go through the last dance of their performance.

They went through the entire routine a few more times correcting any mistakes that were made. Watching them go over Take You Down multiple times was starting to get harder for me and I could feel myself starting to get wet. The music stopped and the boys walked over to me and I got scared. I had a feeling that they knew something was up and I hoped that they wouldn’t confront me about it.

“Hey is something wrong? You look out of it or something.” Jimin asked.

“I’m fine don’t worry about me so much.” I smiled.

“If you say so. Jimin and I are going to go grab some water. You guys want to come?” Hoseok asked.

“I’m good. Just going to stay here and work on my parts a little bit more.” Jungkook replied.

“I’ll stay here too so he won’t be lonely. You guys go on ahead.” I answered.

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged then left the room. Once we were alone, Jungkook scooted closer to me and placed his hand on my thigh and started to move it upwards towards the front of my sweats.

“Jungkook what are you doing?” I asked, in a small voice.

“You got turned on watching me dance didn’t you? You want me to grind on you like I did to the floor baby?” He asked, placing his hand on the front of my sweats and started to rub me.

“J-Jungkook please.” I whimpered.

“Shh...I’m about to take care of you baby girl.” He whispered in my ear.

He kissed my neck and left a few hickeys on it and slipped his hand in my sweats and rubbed me through my panties. I let out a gasp when he slipped his hand inside my panties and ran his fingers through my folds.

“You’re so wet for me. You want me to fuck you don’t you?” He asked, slipping a finger inside me.

I nodded my head and Jungkook smirked at me. He took his hand out of my panties and licked them clean while looking at me. I moaned at the sight and laid down on the floor. Jungkook hovered over me and I pulled him down for a kiss. He started to grind into me and I felt that he was hard. He kissed down my body until he reached the waist band of my sweats. He was slipping them and my panties off when the door to the dance studio opened up and Jimin and Hoseok walked back in. Both had a look of shock and amusement on their faces.

“So uh what’s going on here?” Hoseok asked, grinning.

“Looks like the maknae was about to fuck our precious kitten.” Jimin answered.

“Way to cock block me. I was just about to show her what it was like to fuck a real man until you guys came back.” Jungkook huffed.

“Well don’t let them stop you Jungkook. Fuck me like a real man.” I smirked. 

Jungkook smiled down at me and slipped off my sweats and panties while Jimin and Hoseok sat a few inches in front of us. Jungkook helped me sit up so he could take off my shirt and bra and laid me back down. He sat back on the heels of his feet and looked at me and bit his lip.

“You look so beautiful. All naked just for me.” He said, taking off his shirt.

He got in between my legs and placed his tongue on my clit. I let out a moan and my fingers went straight to his hair. I pulled on it when he slipped two of his fingers inside me and moved them at a slow pace.

“Jungkook fuck... please keep going.” I moaned.

I look over at Jimin and Hoseok and saw them palming themselves through their pants. I suddenly had an idea.

“Jimin and Hoseok come over here. I want you to join us.” I whimpered.

They looked at each other and scooted towards us. Jungkook looked up for a moment and saw me helping Jimin and Hoseok out of their pants.

“Really? I’m not enough for you?” He asked.

“You are but the thought of having all three of you at once is turning me on even more.” I replied.

“But they had their turns already. Let me have mine.” Jungkook hissed.

“Jungkook I think our kitten wants to be a greedy little cock slut today so let her be one.” Hoseok smiled.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. Jimin and Hoseok started to play with my nipples, twisting and rolling them between their fingers. The combination of that and Jungkook stretching me out with his fingers started to be too much. I needed his cock inside me and I needed it now.

“Jungkook please fuck me. I need your cock deep inside me now.” I begged.

Jungkook looked at me and smirked. He pulled down his sweats and grabbed his cock and rubbed it against my slit. I turned my head to look at Hoseok who then moved closer to me. He moved his cock closer to my mouth and I knew what he wanted me to do. I opened my mouth and he slid his cock inside and I gave it soft kitten licks.

Jimin grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his cock. I let out a gasp when I felt Jungkook thrust his cock deep inside me and started to thrust into me. I moaned around Hoseok’s cock and started to stroke Jimin faster.

“You’re taking our cocks so well. Such a good little slut you are.” Jungkook hissed.

“I know. Her mouth feels so fucking good.” Hoseok groaned.

“She looks really pretty. Bet she would look prettier with our cum all over her.” Jimin grinned.

I moaned at Jimin’s words and stroked him faster. Hoseok grabbed my head and started fucking it faster. Jungkook placed his thumb on my clit and started to rub it, bringing me close to my orgasm. I clenched my muscles around Jungkook signaling that I was about to cum.

“I think somebody is about to cum. You gonna cum for us baby girl?” Jungkook asked.

I nodded my head yes and felt the knot in my stomach start to uncoil. Hoseok took his cock out of my mouth and started to stroke himself over my chest. Jimin and Jungkook followed suit and Jungkook rubbed my clit, bringing me to my orgasm.

“That’s it. Cum for us.” Jungkook hissed.

My body started to jerk and I let out a loud moan as I came hard, shutting my eyes and letting the pleasure take over my body. I rubbed my clit as all three men groaned and came all over my stomach. After riding out our orgasms and catching our breaths, Jimin got up and grabbed a towel and cleaned me up while Hoseok and Jungkook got dressed. 

“So... that was fun.” I smiled.

“It was. We should do it again sometime.” Jimin grinned.

We grabbed our stuff to leave and before I could step outside, I felt my arm being grabbed. I turned around and saw Jungkook look at me with lust in his eyes.

“Jungkook why are you looking at me like that?” I asked.

“I hope you know that I’m not done with you yet.” He whispered in my ear.

I felt a chill go down my spine. I was nervous with what he meant by that but at the same time, I was excited to find out. Later on that night, I was backstage hanging out with the guys as they were getting ready to go onstage for the fan event. I saw Jungkook look at me out of the corner of my eye and he slid his tongue inside of his cheek whenever I would smile or laugh with the other members as if he was jealous. It was honestly kind of cute.

The fan event was a lot of fun. It was great seeing the guys interact with their fans and seeing them perform. As it was coming to an end, I couldn’t help but have a feeling that something was about to happen and it involved Jungkook. I hugged each of the boys as they walked offstage and told them how well they did. Jungkook grabbed my hand and started to lead me away from the guys and my heart dropped in my stomach.

“Where are you taking me Kookie?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Just trust me.” He replied.

I nodded my head as he led me to an empty room. When he shut and locked the door behind us, he pushed me against and pressed his lips on mine. He grabbed my leg and lifted it up and placed it around his waist. He grinded into me and I started to get wet as I felt him start to get hard.

“Remember when I said that I wasn’t done with you yet?” He asked.

“Y-yeah I remember that.” I replied in a shaky breath.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you. I’m going to make you beg me to let you cum and make you lose your voice from screaming my name. You ready for my cock baby girl?” He hissed in my ear.

“Yes Jungkook.” I replied, in a shaky voice.

“Na uh baby girl. Call me daddy understood?” He asked.

“Yes daddy.” I answered.

“That’s my good girl. Now I want you to get undressed then get on your hands and knees and put your hands behind your back.” He instructed.

I did what I was told and waited with anticipation for Jungkook’s next move. Jungkook took off his belt and used it to tie my hands together. I let out a moan when he spanked my ass a few times and he ran his fingers though my folds.

“Seems like someone loves being spanked. You’re even wetter now.” He smirked.

He took his index and ring finger and slipped them inside my wet pussy. I let out a quiet moan and that wasn’t ok with Jungkook. He pulled them out and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up towards him.

“Baby girl I’m not happy with you. I want you to moan louder for me. If you aren’t, I’m not going to allow you to cum understand?” He growled.

“Yes daddy.” I whimpered.

He grinned at me and let go of my hair. I heard him unzipping his pants and he slid them down along with his boxers. He rubbed the tip of his cock against my entrance and rammed it inside me without warning.

“DADDY FUCK!” I moaned loudly.

“That’s my good girl. Moan loudly for daddy.” He grunted.

He gripped my hips roughly as he fucked me faster and harder, letting out whiny moans with each thrust.

“You feel so fucking good baby girl. Whose pussy is this?” He grunted.

“Aah fuck it’s your pussy daddy!” I cried.

He reached up and grabbed my hair and pulled it. I felt my orgasm build up in my stomach and I tried to hold back and waited for Jungkook to give me permission to cum.

“You’re gonna cum huh? I can feel you clenching around me.” He groaned. 

“Daddy please let me cum! I can’t hold back anymore!” I begged.

“You can cum now. Cum all over my cock like a good girl.” Jungkook ordered.

I chanted his name as if I was saying a prayer as I came hard around his cock. He came shortly after and took a second to calm down. He undid my hands and I collapsed on the floor.

“You ok? I hope I didn’t fuck you too hard.” He asked.

“Kookie I’m fine. Let’s just get dressed so we can get out of here and I can go home.” I said.

He laughed at what I said and we got dressed. We walked out of the room and ran into the guys who were smiling at us.

“Before you say anything, yes we heard you too.” Namjoon smirked.

“Shut up and just take me back to the dorm so I can grab my stuff.” I snarled.

The boys laughed at me and we headed back to the dorm. I grabbed all of my stuff and hugged the guys goodbye. This was an amazing week and I will never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you for reading my first BTS series. Seeing the number of reads go up along with the sweet comments really warms my heart. You guys made my nerves go away and made me wanted to continue the series. I hope you enjoyed and again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. XOXO


End file.
